A Partner, Friend And Lover
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: 5 years of waiting, and still no antidote. The Black Organization is no more, and Ran has moved on. Could life still be better for Conan? And what about Ai? Will she finally be able to tell Conan how she feels? I suck at summaries. Just read. Also One Shot, I guess.
1. A Partner, Friend and Lover

"CONAN-KUN!" A woman yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

Conan yawned, just waking up from his slumber. The 13 year old sat down and rubbed his eyes. He soon checked the clock. "8:34 a.m.," He yawned once more, covering his mouth and almost tearing up. "... 8:34!?" He held his clock in shock.

He threw the clock back onto the small table it once laid on, got up quickly, running towards his closet and quickly changing his sleepwear to that of his regular clothes. "Crap! I overslept, Agasa and the rest are gonna leave me behind!" He thrashed around his room, making himself fit in his clothes.

A few minutes later, he was finally done. He came down in his blue jeans, yellow shirt, a blue jacket that matches his pants, and as usual his glasses. "Conan-kun," the brunette came out of the kitchen, catching Conan on his last step. "You're going to be late!" She told him.

"I know," Conan was near the second staircase, going down once more to reach the street level. "I'm about to head up."

"Wait!" She then rushed back to the kitchen. She then came back, bringing him a lunch bag. "I knew you were gonna wake up late, so I took the liberty of making you breakfast." She handed him the bag.

"Thanks Ran-neechan," he peeked inside the bag. He looked at what seemed to be a juice box, an egg sandwich and a fruit. "Well I gotta get going."

"Well see you later Conan-kun." She said her goodbyes and went back to the kitchen.

Just as Conan was about to take the next step onto the staircase, he noticed something. It was too quiet. He then looked over at Kogoro's work desk. He wasn't there. "Hey Ran-neechan," he called her over to the next room once more. "Where's the old man at?"

She then came to the room once more, wiping her hands clean with a towel. "Oh, Inspector Megure needed my Dad for a drug bust. He needed more men for this one, so my Dad volunteered."

"Yeah, _volunteered._" He said sarcastically.

"Kind of hard to believe but," she slightly giggled. "He did volunteer, left right after I woke up."

"Sounds like it was important then," Conan then looked at his clock. "8:41!? Got to go. See you later Ran-neechan!" He waved goodbye. He soon found himself in the streets, and made his way towards the Professor's house.

He ran it, taking him several minutes to make it on time. "Phew!" He looked at his clock, just as he was at the front of Agasa's house. "8:53 a.m., thank Kami I made it."

He walked up to the Professor's house and knocked on the door. It was no surprise to him who opened the door. "Conan-kun." A teenage boy answered the door.

"Hey Mitsuhiko," Conan greeted his friend, making his way inside the house. "Hey Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun." He greeted the others who were located in the living room, already with their bags.

"Hey Conan-kun." The two greeted him.

He looked around the room. No sign of Agasa and neither of the other girl. "Where's the Professor? And where's Haibara?" It was no surprise to him that Haibara wasn't with them.

"Well Agasa is in the garage," Genta munched on chips. "Said he was upgrading his car."

"By upgrade, you mean fixing his car?" Conan was not amused.

"Most likely." Mitsuhiko said, going back to his seat next to Ayumi.

"And Haibara?" Conan sat down on one of Agasa's couch.

"She's still in her room," Ayumi said, having her own bag in between her legs. "She was still finding her stuff."

_You mean trying to avoid coming to this trip? _Conan thought to himself. _Sounds like her._

"What are you thinking about, Edogawa-kun?" Ai finally made her appearance. She wore a white long sleeved sweater striped with horizontal pink lines and light blue jeans. She held her bag, ready like the rest of the Detective Boys.

"Speak of the devil." Conan mumbled.

"What did you say?" Ai now glared at him, anxious to hear his response.

"Nothing," Conan kept his mouth shut, trying not to provoke her. "Anyways, what is Agasa fixing this time?"

"Flat tire." She gave him a straight answer.

Conan looked at her, he knew she was holding something back. "And?" He attempted to get the answer.

Ai somewhat smiled, knowing that Conan had caught her bluff. "It's actually his motor."

Just as Conan was about to speak, Professor Agasa barged in, almost furious. "How can I not fix this damn motor!?" He was in the kitchen part of the room. "I can make all these gadgets and all these unique equipment, and yet, I can't fix my own car's motor!"

Conan, Ai and the Detective Boys looked at the Professor, observing his rant and anger come to show. "What happened Professor?" Ayumi asked the Professor, who was getting a glass of cup.

He sighed, about to break some bad news. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to say this but," he went from looking up the ceiling to looking at the kids. "I'm going to have to cancel the trip."

"What!?" The detective boys all gasped. Conan just raised an eyebrow while Ai put her arms across her chest.

"I can't fix the motor," Agasa took a seat, exhausted at his conclusion on the state of the car in his garage. "So the trip is over."

"Ah that sucks." Conan tried to blend in. The detective boys bought it while Ai saw right through him.

"Tell me about it." Agasa then wiped his forehead, taking off the sweat but also leaving oil smears on his

"So we got ready for nothing..?" Ayumi teared up.

"Don't cry Ayumi-chan," Mitsuhiko who sat right next to her, tried to calm her down.

"Yeah," Genta just finished his chips. "We can always just go to the park and play baseball."

"T-that's true." Ayumi wiped the only tear on her cheek.

"Well we should probably leave our bags back at our houses." Mitsuhiko suggested, getting up from his seat and stretched.

"I guess you're right," Ayumi got up as well followed by Genta. "Want to join us Conan? And you too Ai-chan?"

Conan was the released from his deep thinking. "I'll be joining you guys in a bit." Conan answered.

"And you Ai-chan?" Everyone in the room looked at Ai, standing near the door to the staircase, which lead to her room in the basement and Agasa's room on the 2nd floor.

"No not really." She then picked her bag up and went downstairs.

"I'm not surprised she said no, like always." Genta scoffed.

"Well I guess we'll just meet you at the park, right Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko said to Conan, who was still eyeing at the door which Ai once stood there.

"Yeah," Conan got up from his seat now. "I'll meet you guys there, just let me try to convince Haibara to join us one more time."

"Why?" Genta looked at Conan.

"Do I really need a list?" Conan answered.

"...fine." Genta picked up his bag and walked towards the front door, where the rest of the Detective Boys were at.

"Bye Conan-kun, see you soon." They all went out the door.

Agasa shut the door and placed the locks on it. "That was a bit of an overreaction towards not being able to fix the motor, eh Agasa?" Conan walked towards the Professor, who had gone back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Agasa sighed once more, putting his arms across his chest. "It's just it's infuriating that I'm able to make something yet not be able to fix something, you know what I mean?"

"I hear you." Conan said.

"Oi Shinichi," Agasa now reverted back into calling Conan by his real alter ego. "Are you actually going to get Ai to go with you to the park?"

"Eh worth a try," Conan put his hands in his pockets and simply walked towards the staircase. "Besides, it's unhealthy for her too stay on the computer for too long and not get sunlight."

"Right." Agasa didn't try to argue with his response.

Conan made his way downstairs. He saw the door to Ai's room and knocked. "Oi Haibara, come on let's go to the park."

Ai was startled at the sounds of the knocking. "Go away."

"Oi come on now Haibara, open the door." Conan persisted.

She sighed, lifting up the white flag of surrender. She walked up to the door and unlocked it. She opens it. "Why do you persist on making me go to the park, Kudo-kun?"

"Do I really have to tell you why?" He grinned.

"Fine. I surrender again." She quickly went to her work table and saved her stuff.

Conan was only able to observe, not wanting to get in her way. "You almost done?"

"Yeah," she turned off her computer and put her sweater once more. "We can go now."

"Great."

They made their way upstairs again. When they entered the room, Agasa had fallen to sleep. "Guess he woke up too early." Ai said, walking behind Conan.

"Or he fell asleep late." He added.

They go out through the front, Conan closed the door behind them and locked it with his spare keys that Agasa had given him. "You do realize that I'm just gonna read a book, right?" Ai turned to him.

"No you're not." Conan placed his keys in his pocket.

"W-what?" Ai was surprised, thinking that she may have heard wrong.

"You're not going to read a book." He repeated himself.

"Why is that?" Ai asked him, wondering exactly what Conan had planned.

"We're not exactly going to play with the rest of them." He told her.

"Then what are we both gonna do?" She questioned him again.

"We're just gonna stroll the park," he started to walk. "Just the 2 of us."

Ai just looked at Conan who then passed by her. "Only us?"

"Yeah," Conan then turned around to see her. "We have to talk."

"Fine." She put her arms across her chest, following her friend.

Several minutes passed, making their way to the park. Both were quiet along the way, none were willing to put the silence aside. Conan was just walking, concerned for his friend while Ai just wondered what the teenage boy is thinking about. Finally, they've reached their destination.

"So you gonna tell me what's this all about?" She was the first to break the silence that fogged around them.

"Want to get some ice cream?" He instantly deflected her question.

"Ice cream?" She was a bit worried now, he usually never deflected or tried to avoid a question.

"Yeah," Conan said pointing in the direction in which the ice cream vendor stood. "Do you want some?"

"Umm sure." She and Conan then walked towards the vendor.

"Hello there," the ice cream man looked at the 2 teens. "What flavor do you want ma'am?"

Since girls usually go first, Ai answered. "Just chocolate please."

"And you sir?" The vendor grabbed a cone, got his spoon and scooped in the chocolate flavor ice cream into the cone.

"I'll just get vanilla, please." Conan answered.

The vendor was done in giving both their ice cream, and Conan gave him the money needed to pay. "Thank you, please have a wonderful day you too." He waved goodbye at the children, taking the orders of another person.

"Bye." Both of them said in unity.

Both made their way into the park, walking around the pond, seeing a lot of picnics that families make and hearing the sounds of kids playing and ducks whacking, go around. They didn't even see the Detective Boys while they took their stroll, but Ai knew that it wasn't because of them that they were here.

"So are you gonna tell me why we're here, Kudo?" Ai licked her ice cream, enjoying its flavor. She was almost done with it.

"You don't have to work so hard anymore, Haibara." Conan said.

Ai then stopped in her tracks. "W-what did you just s-say?" She slightly stuttered.

"You don't have to work so hard anymore." He repeated once again.

"I know that," she sighed. "But she's waiting for you."

Conan knew what she meant. Ran needed Shinichi back. "But still Haibara, take it easy."

"You're an idiot!" She exclaimed at him. "You don't keep a woman waiting for that long!"

"It's true," he slightly laughed, confusing Ai. "I don't even know if she still likes me or not. I can't tell whether if I still have feelings or not for her."

"What are you trying to say?!" She couldn't believe what Conan was telling her. "She still loves you... She's waited this long, she wouldn't give up that easily!"

"I kind of find that hard to believe," he looked down, glaring at the ice cream that dropped from Ai's hand. "She doesn't text me anymore, she no longer has pictures of me anymore. She's completely moved on. She is seeing someone!"

"S-she has?" Ai looked at Conan, fighting hard to hold back his tears.

"Yeah," he could no longer hold them back. "But I know I've also caused you a lot of pain as well."

"Working on the antidote to cure us isn't relatively giving me pain you know?" She said.

"Stop hiding behind your work Haibara." He remarked her.

"What!?" Her facade has been broken.

"I know you have feelings for me..." Conan looked her in the eyes.

"I-I don-" She was cut off.

"Don't make me beg for the truth," Conan dropped his ice cream, placing his hands on her shoulders, pleading her not to go that way. "Please don't."

She didn't know what to say. All of a sudden without warning, she broke down in tears. "Yes... I've always had feelings for you... Kudo." She couldn't stop the flood of tears. Conan then hugged her, placing her head on his chest. He had wrapped her around with his arms not releasing her.

"I'm not as dense as you think, you know?" His words made her slightly giggle. "For a while now, I've considered you a friend and as a partner."

"What are you trying to say, Kudo?" She immediately ended their hug like embrace.

"For a while now Haibara," he held her hand, making Ai blush. "I've felt the same for you."

"A-are you sure?" She doubted him. "This isn't just a deflection due to the fact that... Ran doesn't love you anymore... or that you feel guilty?" She didn't want to say it but she knew that he was in pain, and she didn't want her friend to make an impulsive choice.

"Ran is no longer in this equation anymore for some time now," Conan explained. "And as for the guilty, no it's not."

"So neither?" She still questioned him.

"All of this," He placed her hand onto his heart. "Is coming from here. Not a rash decision, not because of this or that. From here, my heart."

"K-Kudo..." She didn't know what to say.

"You still doubt me?" He asked her.

"I-I don't know... I just don't know..." She looked down. Suddenly she felt one of his warm hand on her chin, raising it once more. "K-Kud-" Her mouth is suddenly shut, his lips meets hers.

The taste of both Vanilla and Chocolate mixed between each other's lips. Unlike Conan, this was Haibara's first kiss. They were warm, soft, nothing like she would expect. Their kiss was the broken up when they both gasped for air. It wasn't long before the two teens embraced once more to kiss.

"Kudo...?" She said breaking the kiss.

"Yes?" Conan said.

"I just wanted to say that... I've always loved you." She said, finally no longer keeping it in.

"I love you too." He smiled, still embraced with her.

"It's getting cold..." She still felt quite warm under the embrace.

"Winter is coming soon," Conan looked at the sky. "Want to go back to Agasa's house?"

"Yes please." She couldn't agree more with him.

Both teens made their way back to the Professor's house. Conan took out the spare keys, and quickly made their way into the house, taking off their shoes and putting on the sandals. Agasa was still asleep. "He's still asleep?" He said, hearing Agasa's slow and whispered snores.

"Like I said, he woke up to early." Ai said the same remark as earlier.

Conan looked at the time. "It's barely 12 p.m." He said, going over by the couch. "You do realize that we still have all day to ourselves, you know?"

"We can... watch a movie?" She suggested.

"Fine by me." He quickly grabbed the control, turned on the TV.

They spent the whole day watching movies, eating popcorn, and somewhat drawing on Agasa's face while he slept. Laughter came from Conan to Ai and even the know awaken and somewhat enraged Agasa. Many hours later, Conan had to get home. "I'll be back tomorrow, ok?"

"See you tomorrow Kudo-kun." She quickly pecked her lips on his cheek, stunning Agasa.

"W-wait! Y-you t-two? Together!?" Agasa fainted right in front of them.

Ai quickly came to his aid. "Is he alright?" Conan asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "He just fainted that's all. I'll tell him all about us once he awakens."

"Alright now," he soon headed out the door. "Bye now."

He waved goodbye, leaving his partner, friend, and lover take care of Agasa.

It wasn't long before he reached the Mouri Agency. Inside, Kogoro had fallen asleep on his desk, a blanket on him already. He made his way into the bedroom, putting his bag on the floor near him.

He changed to his more comfortable sleepwear, now under his covers. He once again had someone in his life now, not just a girlfriend but also, a friend who would always be there, a partner who would help you when you're stuck and a lover, the one who would love you forever, 'til death do them apart.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this AiCon/ConAi fanfic :) Don't forget to leave a nice review. You don't have to if you want to. I'll be writing more of them, sooo expect more soon in the future.


	2. Author's Note!

Hey guys, it's the author. I just posted up my third ConAi Fanfic, First Date.

Yes. It's what you all been waiting for! A sequel to this Story haha.

Anyways that is all. Also, it's gonna be at least 3 chapters long. So if you're waiting, just go read it already.

Peace out.

.

.

.

One last thing. I will still write more stories for this pair so expect more from me. Now I'm done.


End file.
